Megurine Luka no Himitsu
by Fuyu L.S
Summary: Kebahagiaan itu bagaikan kaca. Ada disekelilingmu, namun tak terlihat. Tapi, jika kau mengubah sudut pandangmu sedikit saja, itu akan memantulkan cahaya yang jauh lebih indah dari apapun yang ada disekelilingmu. (Lelouch.L)


Megurine no Himitsu.

Chapter.1

Kesamaan nama, cerita, dll, gomen.

Disclaimer : YAMAHA, Crypton Future Media

* * *

_Happiness is like glass, it may be all around you, yet be invisible._

_But if you change your angle of viewing a little. _

_Then it will reflect light more than beautifully than any other object around you._

-Lelouch Lamperouge (Code Geass)

* * *

Megurine Luka. Itulah nama yang diberikan padaku 16 tahun silam, dan menjadi putri sulung keluarga Megurine ini. Aku memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki yang bersekolah di universitas di Hokkaido, sudah hampir selama 4 tahun.

Aku tinggal bersama dua orang kerabat keluargaku, kakak beradik bernama Hatsune Miku dan kakaknya Mikuo.

Kami tinggal bertiga disebuah apartement sederhana yang dekat dengan sekolah kami, sementara ayah Miku dan Mikuo bekerja diluar negeri. Aku ? kedua orang tuaku sudah meninggal sejak aku kecil, aku saja tidak ingat wajah mereka. Kenangan, bahkan senyuman mereka juga sudah tidak ada dalam otakku. Setiap kali aku melihat wajah mereka dalam foto, aku sulit mengingat mereka.

Lain halnya denganku, orang tua dari duo Hatsune itu bercerai, sang ibu sudah mendapat lelaki muda kaya dan menikah. Sementara sang ayah harus membanting tulang mengurus anak-anak dengan biaya besar sebagai anak SMU sendirian, ditambah mangurus keponakannya.

Hari ini merupakan hari pertamaku menginjak kelas 2 SMU, atau juga bisa dibilang hari pertama Miku masuk ke SMU yang sama denganku. Iya, dia setahun dibawahku, sementara Mikuo kakaknya, setahun diatasku disekolah yang sama juga.

Aku kembali menyelimuti tubuhku dalam balutan selimut. Meskipun jam yang terpampang rapih disamping futonku menunjukan pukul 7, dan hari ini merupakan hari pertamaku masuk dalam tahun ajaran baru, aku tetap ingin datang terlambat.

Tapi apa daya, permohonanku itu tidak akan pernah terkabul. 2 atau 3 menit lagi, Miku pasti akan mendobrak masuk kekamarku, meminta menguncirkan rambutnya, atau pun mengatakan kakaknya sudah membuatkan sarapan.

Dan yang benar saja, aku sudah bisa mendengar langkahnya yang tergesah-gesah lebih dari biasanya, mungkin karena hari ini hari pertamanya menjadi murid SMU.

BRAAK !

pintu kamarku terbuka dengan cara yang terbilang cukup kasar, bahkan aku juga bisa mendengar suara desah nafas seorang gadis berusia 15 tahun yang ada dipintu kamarku itu.

Padahal 'kan kamarku kurang dari 5 meter jauhnya dari kamar gadis itu, kenapa ia terdengar seperti habis lari marathon sih ?

Aku merasa cahaya lampu kamarku meresap memasuki selimut tipisku, angin yang biasanya kurasakan keluar dari kipas angin dikamarku pun juga tandas. Dan sakarang, aku merasa ada yang menarik-narik selimutku, mencoba melepaskanku dari belengguh dunia mimpi.

"Luka-_nee_…" rintih sang pengganggu tidur. Aku hanya bersih keras mempertahankan perisai putihku, tapi sang gadis berambut teal yang satu ini justru memperkuat tarikkannya.

Entah berapa lama kami saling tarik-menarik, seorang lelaki teal pun sudah meneriaki kami berdua dari arah dapur. Namun penyihir ini tetap tak ada niatan untuk menyerah juga.

Ide jahil melintasi otakku tiba-tiba, dan sudut bibirku tertarik keatas dengan sempurna.

Aku mulai menarik selimut yang melindungi tubuhku dari cahaya, Dan sama seperti dugaanku yang selalu tepat, Miku pun juga menarik sang kain makin erat. Pada hitungan ketiga, aku pun spontan melepas peganganku.

Aku bisa mendengar seorang- eh, maksudku dua orang Hatsune itu menjerit. Ya, seperti kata pepatah yang seperti mengatakan mendapat dua ekor burung hanya dengan satu batu atau apalah itu, ternyata sang kakak Hatsune juga berada didepan pintu kamarku.

Kuarasa dia juga merasa kami ini sangat berisik dan memutuskan untuk menjemput kami.

Akupun mendadak bangun dari posisiku. Dan ketika aku melihat sebuah tumpukan Hatsune didepan kamarku lengkap dengan wajah marah mereka, aku berlari sekuat tenaga masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan mengunci pintunya.

Terlambat beberapa detik, pastinya aku akan kehilangan sarapan berhargaku.

* * *

Selesai mandi, aku berjalan kearah lemari pakaianku dengan sedikit tergesah-gesah, takut akan beberapa makhluk yang nanti menceramahiku.

Kukenakan seragam yang serupa dengan Miku. Sebuah kemeja putih, rok hitam dengan garis putih, dan dasi yang senada dengan rokku. Walaupun seharusnya siswi mengenakan pita, bukan dasi, aku merasa tidak cocok dengan itu.

Selesai memakai stocking hitam yang mencapai sepuluh senti diatas lutut, aku menguncir satu rambut merah muda panjangku didepan cermin, sebelum mengambil kacamata besar dan tasku lalu pergi keruang makan.

Sesampainya, aku hanya menyambar sehelai roti dan kotak bekal yang sudah disiapkan kakak sepupuku dimeja makan lalu mengucapkan '_Ittekimasu_' sembari berlari kearah pintu.

Miku dan Mikuo-nii hanya santai menyantap sarapan mereka ketika membalas salamku, mereka sudah hafal rutinitasku.

Aku bergegas kearah lelaki berheadset hitam yang telah menungguku dengan sepedanya.

Lelaki itu, dilihat dari sudut manapun, selain berpakaian sangat tidak rapih, wajahnya juga terlihat seperti remaja yang baru saja dibangunkan oleh penagih hutang. Padahal wajahnya tampan, tapi sayang dia tidak mau merawat diri. Sampai dihadapan lelaki itu, aku segera merapikan dasi yang belum dikenakannya.

Lelaki itu, Yuuma, hanya mendekatkan wajahnya padaku ketika aku sampai dihadapannya, menggigit sudut berlawanan roti yang ada dibibirku dan merobeknya menjadi dua. Yang terakhir, dia hanya menggumamkan kata 'selai coklat' sebelum menyuruhku untuk segera naik dikursi belakang sepedanya.

* * *

Perjalanan menuju sekolah kami bisa mencapai 15 menit jika menggunakan sepeda, jadi kami akan sampai tepat ketika bel berbunyi. Itu tidak termasuk terlambat 'kan ?

Aku pun memutuskan untuk berdiri dan membuat punggung besar lelaki berkupluk hitam yang tengah tenang mengayuh sepedanya ini sebagai sandaran tubuhku. Kukalungkan tangan kecilku dilehernya, tapi mata emasnya tetap saja terfokus pada jalur yang ada dihadapannya.

Tatapannya, seperti biasa, dingin. Tapi, begitu banyak rahasia disana, aku tidak pernah bisa menebak pikiran orang ini, meski aku hafal sifatnya, gerakan, dan semua hal yang bersangkutan dengannya, aku tak pernah tahu apa yang ada didalam kepala peachnya.

Kudekatkan bibirku hingga menyentuh ujung telinganya, ia masih tak bergeming.

Kubisikkan namanya pada sang telinga, lelaki keras kepala ini hanya melirikku dari pelupuk matanya sekilas, lalu kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada jalanan.

"Kau tahu ?" aku mempererat pelukanku dipundaknya sembari memperhatikan jalanan sepi disekitar kami yang penuh dengan pohon sakura yang sedang mekar sempurna. Kelopaknya pun memenuhi disepanjang jalan, "Sekarang sudah musim semi." Aku hanya mendapat sebuah gumaman kecil dari bibirnya yang tipis.

Setiap hari, lelaki ini menjemputku, tiap pagi, dengan sepeda yang sama, ekspresi yang sama, mata dingin yang sama, perlakuan yang sama, dan wangi tubuhnya pun tetap sama. Aku sudah bersama lelaki ini sejak berusia 4 tahun. Wajah manisnya saat kecil, wajah keras kepalanya ketika ketahuan berkelahi, saat marah, kesal, semua kuketahui.

Setiap hari berlalu, lelaki ini selalu membuat perubahan, ia makin tinggi, tampan, dan dadanya pun bidang. Entah berapa kali aku harus cemburu ketika melihatnya jalan bersama gadis lain waktu itu, setahun yang lalu.

Setiap hari, aku hanya bisa memperhatikannya dari belakang, di _back rack_ sepeda sederhananya.

Sementara itu, aku hanya tumbuh menjadi gadis diam berkaca mata yang terlihat seperti seorang kutu buku. Tanpa pernah mengobrol dengan seorang gadis, tanpa terkecuali teman sekelas.

Tanpa kusadari, aku sedang menghirup wangi tubuhnya bagaikan orang mesum. Wajahnya yang sejak tadi dingin, kini sedikit diwarnai dengan warna merah dipipinya, tangan yang sejak tadi menggenggam stang sepeda pun kini berubah putih karena menahan sekuat tenaga agar tidak bergetar. Aku berhasil.

Hal yang paling menyenangkan bagiku adalah menggoda Yuuma, membuatnya marah, frustasi, gugup, ataupun tertawa, semua itu rutinitasku setiap hari.

Aku hanya bisa tertawa kecil memperhatikan wajah-wajah baru yang sedikit tercengan melihat adegan kami disepanjang jalan. Dilihat dari seragamnya, mereka adalah murid-murid kelas satu disekolah.

.

Dalam hitungan detik, kami telah sampai didepan pintu gerbang sekolahku, SMU Crypton.

Yuuma pun segera melanjutkan kayuhannya ketempat peristirahatan kendaraan, lalu meletakkan sepeda kesayagannya dengan rapih, sementara aku hanya bisa berdiam diri menunggunya.

"…ka-_chan_ !" samar-samar, aku mendengar suara yang sudah tak akan pernah asing lagi ditelingaku. Aku pun segera mencari sumber suara diantara kerumunan yang tengah berlalu-lalang.

Tak lama, pencarianku membuahkan hasil. Seorang lelaki berambut biru laut bernama Kaito Shion tengah berlari menuju kearahku.

Aku yang mulai mengenalinya, segera mengangkat tanganku, membuat setiap sudut bibirku tertarik keatas. Tapi nasib punya kehendak sendiri, belum sempat aku menyapa temanku, seseorang sudah merangkulku dari belakang dan membawaku pergi menjauh.

Sekejap, ekspresi temanku yang berkepala sekaligus bermata biru itu berubah drastis,

"Kukutuk kau, Rinto !" omelnya tanpa memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Keadaannya, dimana, dia yang sebagai senior sekaligus calon ketua organisasi kesiswaan, mengutuk temannya sendiri ditengah halaman sekolah yang harusnya dicintai, ditambah didepan puluhan adik-adik barunya. Oh kai-kun, cepatlah sadar.

"Oi !" aku merasakan orang yang merangkulku melepaskan tangannya, membuatku mengangkat kepala kearah wajah sang perangkul dan mendapatkan wajah yang dibuat tersenyum milk temanku yang berambut honeyblood berhairclip diponinya.

Orang yang mengatakan 'Oi' pun kini menarikku kedalam dada bidangnya, aku pun spontan melingkarkan tanganku dipinggangnya. "Kau kenapa, Rin-kun ?" tanyaku melihat sesuatu yang tidak biasa pada temanku, senyum buatan.

"Mungkin adiknya juga masuk kesekolah ini." Ucap temanku (lagi) yang baru datang sembari menggaruk bagian belakang kepala berwarna putihnya. 'juga' katanya. Itu berarti adiknya juga masuk kesini 'kan ? apa begitu banyak yang memiliki adik yang berbeda hanya setahun ?

"Itu berarti kau juga 'kan, Dell ?" tanya orang yang tengah menempatkan tangan besarnya dipinggangku (a.k.a Yuuma) yang hanya dijawabkan dengan sebuah anggukan malas.

Kami berempat pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk kelas, kelas 11 IPA 2. Untungnya kami berlima sekelas lagi, Aku, Yuuma, Dell, Rinto, dan si Bakaito. Sudah selama setahun kami sekelas, 1-F, tapi sepertinya akan menjadi dua tahun, nanti.

Aku pun segera mencari tempat dudukku, seperti biasa, dibarisan paling belakang. Dulu, yang duduk didepanku adalah Kaito. Entah berapa kali aku memarahinya karena tingginya menghalangi pandanganku pada papan tulis. Tapi sekarang adalah Rinto, selain dia–maaf– pendek, aku juga merasa nyaman berbicara dengannya.

Jika dulu Yuuma berada disebelah kiriku, atau lebih tepatnya berada disamping jendela, kini giliranku yang berada diposisinya.

Yuuma duduk diantara aku dan Kaito. Dulu, aku selalu dijadikan pengantar surat mereka, dan hampir dimarahi Kiyoteru-sensei, padahal yang dibicarakan hanya antara es krim dan kopi. Yang akhirnya mereka pasti akan beli es krim rasa kopi sepulang sekolah.

Bicara soal Kaito, aku tidak melihatnya sejak dihalaman tadi. Apa mungkin dia dipanggil ke ruang OSIS ? hidup anggota OSIS memang sulit ya.

Tak lama kami berempat mengobrol tentang kelas satu, bel pun akhirnya berbunyi. Meski dikoridor masih terdengar beberapa orang, halaman yang sebelumnya ramai kini sudah terlihat rapih. Para murid kelas satu dibariskan ditengah lapangan, aku juga melihat Kaito disana. Sepertinya dia dijadikan sebagai wakil dari organisasi kesiswaan kali ini.

"_Minna_…!" panggil IA, ketua kelasku. Atau, bisa kubilang waktu aku kelas satu dulu. Suara merdunya tak beruah sama sekali, Membuatku bangun dari lamunan singkatku. "Karena hari ini hari pertama kita, Kiyo-tan bilang tidak ada kegiatan apapun." Lanjutnya. 'Kiyo-tan' itu panggilan untuk guru favorit kami, Kiyoteru Hiyama, karena dia selalu ramah meskipun terkadang galak.

Jdeer.

Rinto menggebrak mejaku dengan kedua tangannya. Seringai tajam telah memenuhi wajahnya, mata biru langitnya terisi penuh oleh hasrat. Dengan mudah, aku bisa menebak jalan pikirannya.

* * *

Jangan salahkan aku. ini ide Rinto. Dia memintaku untuk memperhatikan para siswi, salah satu dari keahlianku. Dell katanya juga penasaran, sementara Yuuma bilang ingin menjagaku dari 'anjing-anjing' liar ini. Sungguh romantis kan ?

Disini aku sekarang, disemak-semak dipinggir halaman sekolah. Menyelinap keluar kelas, bersama tiga orang temanku. Kami memperhatikan barisan para murid kelas satu. Atau lebih tepatnya para siswi.

"Bagaimana yang itu, Luka-_chan_ ?" lelaki berambut honeyblonde itu menunjuk gadis cantik nan manis berambut hijau muda.

Aku terdiam sejenak, memperhatikan seluruh seluk beluk tubuhnya. Terutama dibagian dada dan pinggul.

"B. Masih perawan." Memalukan memang. Keahlian apa itu, membedakan mana yang perawan dan ukuran bra ?

Tapi setidaknya aku bisa sedikit menghibur teman-temanku. Aku hanya suka belajar, hanya menonton berita jika menyalakan TV, membukan internet hanya untuk mencari tugas ataupun sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan ilmu pengetahuan.

Tidak salah jika tidak ada gadis yang mau berbicara padaku karena omongan kami memang tidak akan pernah sama.

"Kalau yang itu ?" Dell menunjuk kearah… Miku ?!

"Eh… A. Virgin" Jawabku tanpa berfikir panjang. Dia selalu bercerita tentang kekasihnya, kami juga selalu berbelanja bersama, mana mungkin aku tidak tahu.

"Bagaimana kalau yang itu ?" kini giliran Yuuma yang… tunggu. Kenapa dia ikutan ? memang aku saja tidak cukup apa ?

Aku hanya menggembungkan pipiku dan mengkuti arah telunjuk Yuuma yang mengarah kearah gadis manis yang asyik bertengkar dengan gadis berambut kuning panjang disebelahnya. Gadis itu berhairclip ditempat yang sama dengan Rinto, dengan warna yang sama.

Disebelah gadis itu, ada anak laki-laki yang sepertinya mencoba melerai kedua gadis, walau tak didengar. Gadis dan lelaki itu terlihat serupa, mungkin mereka kembar.

Hampir lupa. Aku mengalihkan perhatianku langsung kearah Rinto, dengan wajah bertanya yang kulontarkan, tak beda jauh dengan Dell.

Rinto hanya mengangguk menyerah, mereka berdua adiknya.

Tak kusangka orang seperti Rinto yang terkenal mesum dan sinting, (meski sebenarnya dia yang memiliki solidaritas paling tinggi) memiliki adik yang begitu menggemaskan.

Ditambah jumlahnya dua orang.

Sekarang aku mengalihkan pandangan kearah Yuuma. Apa dia menyukai gadis manis seperti itu ? Jadi dia Lolicon ? Yuumaku akan melakukan hal-hal tidak senonoh pada seorang gadis–

Plak.

Yuuma meletakkan kedua tangannya ditiap sisi pipiku degan lumayan kencang. Dan perlahan, ia membuka bibir tipisnya untuk membentuk dua buah suku kata tanpa suara, 'Ba-ka'.

Ia pun bangkit dari posisi duduknya sejak tadi, yang spontan membuatku memeluk dan mengikutinya dari belakang tanpa mengingat jika ada yang kami tinggalkan.

* * *

Oke. Saya kemali lagi, setelah berhibernasi cukup lama. Atau mungkin kelamaan.  
Saya sungguh sangat minta maaf karena bukannya nerusin malah bikin cerita baru. *sujud*

Tapi saya bakal berusaha biar bisa lebih baik lagi. _Fuyu will do her best!_ #AlayWoy

Untuk cerita kali ini, saya terinspirasi oleh manga dan anime revenge harem yang lalu-lalu, gapapa kan saya bikin harem ? Tapi alur ceritanya asli dari saya kok.

Untuk hubungan antara Yuuma sama Luka, sebenarnya sih saya udah ada bayangan sedikit, jadi yah mohon ditunggu ya, (emang ada yang mau nunggu ?)

Satu lagi, maaf kalo Qoutesnya ga nyambung, saya cuma suka... Xd

Ok.. umm… review ?

-Fuyu S.

Thu, 5/15/14, 2:54 am.


End file.
